Insanity
by Htgr8
Summary: He was not insane. He knew this to be a fact. Insanity was doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result. That was not him.


**Hi.**

**Funny story, I was trying to fall asleep and this idea popped into my head because I'm weird.**

**It got incredibly dark and creepy as hell as it progressed in my mind.**

**Don't know if it'll be as creepy as it got in my mind, but it might be a little.**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

**P.S. Updates and such will be at the end.**

He was not insane.

Insanity was doing the same thing over and over again, and expecting a new result. Therefore, he was defiantly not insane. Although some of _his brothers_ believed he was, he was not. He looked up the definition, and it did not describe him.

Denying it made it better because he knew it was not true. It was his teammates that were crazy. All he ever wanted to do is take the power that the Hyper Force deserved for everything they did for the damned city! And what did his brothers do? They denied the power, saying it was "evil" and "not the way of the Hyper Force." Damn his brother. _He_ did nothing wrong, yet _he_ convinced the team that he was bad! It was _him_ that was bad! Evil! Vile! Nasty creature _he_ was. _He_ shouldn't have been there. _He_ was the corrupted one. The voice told him so, and he understood. The voice knew him and understood. The voice was his only ally.

Mandarin knew that he would be a legend for saving the town, but that wasn't what he wanted! Why did he have to save the town and get nothing in return? Mandarin demanded respect, and created fear. "Fear" the voice said "was the most important tactic for power" the voice was indeed right. And so he created fear.

Fear won the townspeople, but not the _others_, for they were no longer his brothers. They betrayed him. They were of no importance. Once he gained his power, the voice would be real and the others would be destroyed… yes that was the plan.

As Mandarin grew stronger the _others_ came after him more, but he was the strongest and the wisest of all, even that_ wretched rebellious one_ whom he never spoke his name didn't stand a chance against him. He was the ruler of this city now.

The power grew, as did the voice. The voice was almost a person now. His insanity grew as well, but he hid it. He was not insane. He was perfectly fine and no one would tell him otherwise. The others still fought him, but he grew stronger.

At this point, Mandarin refused to show any resemblance of his former self. He had ripped all his armor and cybernetic parts off. None of it was any use to him anyways. The voice told him to do it, and Mandarin complied. The only thing left of his former self was his helmet, which he stated "couldn't be removed because he has a brain and those are important" and his sword and shield. The voice said that those were important.

He started laughing to himself in the middle of the night.

The voice had faded away, leaving nothing but the snickering crazed lunatic that he was. Mandarin felt sad that the voice wasn't there, but the _others_ had stopped bothering him. He felt that the voice was keeping them away from him.

But when the voice left, so did his powers. No one was afraid of a zoned out or hysteric monkey. He was no longer their ruler, and he was treated as such.

Two men showed up. They grabbed him, telling him they "had a special place picked out for people 'just like him'" In a last effort to struggle against these large men; he thrashed and activated his shield. He smacked the man to his right, who let go of his arm to swat it away. He took his helmet off and threw it at the other man. It hit him in the face and he let go.

He started to run down the hallway, but the two men were already on his trail, and they were fast. One of them grabbed him by the waist. How dare they do that! He thrashed screaming that "this was a mistake" that he was "meant to be here" but they didn't listen! Those imbeciles! How dare they?!

They locked him up. The next few days of his life were spent with a feeling of pure rage. This wasn't where Mandarin belonged! He was supposed to rule the planet and then the universe. This was incredibly wrong.

They offered to give Mandarin his helmet back, but he refused. He was not one of them. He was not a filthy primate, as the voice called them. They did not understand.

_He_ came to visit. Forced behind a glass wall _he_ stood. It was such a shame about the glass wall, for Mandarin would've killed _him_ if there wasn't a wall.

After a small silence, besides the snarling sound that he made_ he_ finally spoke.

* * *

><p>"We miss you" Antauri said, his face<p>

"Nice to know, since you locked me up in this place" Mandarin snarled

"It was for your own good, Mandarin" Antauri stated "You were living-"

"I WAS RULING THE CITY! JUST AS WE SHOULD DO!" Mandarin jumped up from where he'd been sitting and flipped the table with one swift movement

Antauri flinched from his brother's harsh actions

"But you" he sneered "You were the root to my downfall. You were the nasty little thorn that made everything fall apart"

"Now Mandari-"

Mandarin flung himself into the glass wall and began punching it, trying to break it.

"You are the root of all this evil!" Mandarin screamed as he punched the glass.

Antauri was in disbelief that this was even his brother.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" Mandarin screamed and beat on the glass harder. He'd do it until it shattered.

Antauri backed away from the pounding glass and the raging monkey behind it.

"You're not well!" Antauri tried.

"I'm perfectly fine." Mandarin corrected his ex-friend.

"Please calm down!" Antauri pleaded.

"You're a filthy traitor!" Mandarin snarled. "You waited until I was just about the achieve it all to stab me in the back!"

"Mandarin that was never my intention!"

"I don't care what you meant; I care about what you did to me!" Mandarin snapped "And what you did was betrayal!"

The words stung deep.

"You betrayed us Mandarin!" Antauri screamed, temperately losing his temper for the first time in his memory.

"I OFFERED TO LEAD YOU TO GLORY AND ALL YOU DID WAS SPIT IN MY FACE!" Mandarin screamed, pounding the glass so hard it started to bend. "YOU'S VIAL, WRETCHED, WORTHLESS, TRAITORS! YOUR MISTAKES SHALL NOT GO UNPUNISHED YOU LYING MONSTERS! YOU'LL ALL FACE THE FIRE AS I RAISE TO MY DESCEND PLACE!"

Antauri couldn't listen anymore; he began to leave, trying not to shed any tears

"YOU RUN AWAY LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!" Mandarin screeched.

After that, the screams were no longer decipherable. The ravings of a mad monkey was all it was. Hours later, the agonizing shouts ceased as the orange monkey had torn his throat while screaming it sore.

* * *

><p>It had been years since he last saw <em>him<em>. It had also been years since the voice had spoken to him. Yet it did. It recognized _him_ as being the first one to kill. The voice had come back because he had something important to do. Years of anger and hatred of his former teammates had built up to the breaking point, but he kept them at bay with meditation. If he meditated, the anger would grow, but he would not give in. He focused on it, fed it, but he did not give in to it. That's what the voice told him to do.

It is time… The voice said

And he opened his eyes for the first time in a long time.

**PHEW!**

**That took, FOREVEEEEERRRR!**

**Started at two thirty, with a three hour non-working time (I gots E Leaning stuff to do. Plus shower and food.) And it's 11**

**So what, six hours?**

**Oh and the conversation with Antauri came completely out of Grungekitty's mind, cause she's a pure genius at writing (andeverythinglet'sberealmanshe'sperfect)**

**I feel like Mandarin's betrayal would have something to do with going crazy.**

**I know this fic is a little hard to follow, but basically it starts with a voice (that oddly enough sounds like a guy who's really evil and played by Mark Hamill) feeding him lies about he'll be a legend (Got that from Grungekitty's art and Astra's amv), and somehow that's enough to make Mandarin comply and follow the voices every order (I didn't say he was smart) He tries to kill a few of the team members (Nova in the cold, I feel like he would try and drown SPRX, and maybe killer clams to Otto(?)) and Antauri realizes what he's doing and tells the rest of the team, and at first they don't believe him, but then there comes this lab "accident" where Gibson gets badly injured, and then the team's like "Antauri you were right" so they confront him when Gibson is healed and fine, and there's this cool showdown with awesome music, and in the end they are able to kick out Mandarin, but he lives on the streets for a while (or in a dumpster, can't decide) screaming about the Hyperforce (He's pretty much gone at this point) Then guys from the H.O.O.P prison take him away.**

**The last part is in Secret of the Sixth Monkey, you know. I know it didn't go exactly that way (I haven't watched that episode in forever)**

**ANYWAYS I PROMISED YOU ALL AN UPDATE.**

**Still don't have a computer besides one that can't get on fanfiction.**

**Uhhhmm. I have a Tumblr though if you'd like to follow me. I can get on my phone with it and stuff, so you know. It's htgr8 on there too.**

**Oh, and this in fact, did not get as creepy as it did in my mind.**

**And that's it really.**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

**Afternote: I realized that the italics weren't in the story, so I fixed that. Now it's not as confusing! Sorry! ^-^''**


End file.
